


Mind of its own

by RemusCrypt



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusCrypt/pseuds/RemusCrypt
Summary: Lord Vile's Necromancy armour isn't all that it seems.





	Mind of its own

Lord Vile's armour had been a part of him for as long as he could remember, well, since he started taking Necromancy seriously at the least. He rarely took it off, he hated the feeling of being too warm, too cold, anything that was out of his immediate control. 

And the way he was treated. Nobody really knew what he looked like under the armour apart from a select few people. He had tried to go about his day without the armour on, as suggested by Nefarian Serpine, but he barely lasted a few hours before he had to put it back on. Insufferable people treating him like a common peasant instead of fearing him. He couldn't stand the flashes of polite smiles people gave him as he walked, or the distained glances of people mistaking him for a newcomer.

But today was just _one of those days._

He couldn't be bothered to deal with magic. He couldn't be bothered to deal with the thought of Necromancy. He just wanted a few hours locked away in his room, in the dark, away from prying eyes where he could rest in utter miserableness to his own discretion. 

He took off the armour and dumped it into a heap under his bed. Out of sight, out of mind. His clothes were old and tattered, a black shirt and slacks for pants, he couldn't date how old they were, old enough that zippers weren't invented at the time he got them. 

He let himself collapse into a boneless heap onto his bed, face burried into his pillow. If there was a god he would yell at him for making him so damn tired. He rolled onto his back and closed his heavy eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a light, restful nap. 

The armour under his bed rattled and clanked quietly as it shuffled around and readjusted itself, though it didn't move too much, the shadows from it did. They formed tendrils of pure black vapour and smoke so thick they could be confused for solid matter. The shadows conjured together as one large tendril and slithered weightlessly to search for it's master. It sensed him above and could feel his heart at a resting pace. Perfect. 

The shadowed tentril managed to climb onto the bedframe the same way a snake would climb effortlessly and elegantly up a tree. Once it found it's master its movements became sluggish as not to wake him from his slumber. 

The shadows slithered its way to Vile's chest and allowed itself to take a moment to check on Vile. His breathing had become less shallow and less frequent. 

Asleep. Good. Now it could show its appreciation for its vessel. 

The shadow crawled from Vile's chest to his stomach, then hips and went further, it managed to gently wiggle its way underneath the pesky waistline of Vile's slacks, onto his crotch area. It made his bulge that much more prominent and visible. 

The shadows slowly coiled itself as one around his dick, it massaged up and down its length, though he wasn't hard yet he soon would be. The shadow throbbed and pulsated as it rubbed itself up and down the masters length, it wasn't much longer before his dick became hard as a rock. 

Vile whimpered in his sleep and began to give out a hoarse breath, his legs parted and back arched as his hips rocked back and forth with a repetitive rhythm. The shadows tightened itself comfortably around his dick and pushed itself down to the base. 

Vile let out an exasperated gasp, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He felt strange, especially below the belt. Then he felt moving. His eyes widened as he threw back the covers.

"What the-" 

He could see the small tail of the shadows wriggle around at his waistline, the bulge in his pants moving up, down, around by itself. Just as Vile was about to poke at it he let out a sharp gasp. The shadows wrapped itself around his dick and thrusted itself down in one fast motion. It was so pleasurable for him he couldn't pretend like he didn't want it, but something about not having full control over it was something he didn't like. 

Another thrust, this time each thrust was getting more in time with the next. 

"F-fuck" Vile grunted. 

He swivelled around onto his knees, but that made things worse, he placed his hands flat on the bed, on all fours. The shadows movements and thrusts got faster once he was in that position. He couldn't help himself and thrusted his hips forward along with the rhythm and timing of the shadows. They kept massaging and pulsating as they rubbed up and down his length quicker and quicker. The tail end of the shadows coiled itself around the head and traced circles. 

Vile couldn't hold in his whimpers and moans anymore a few more rocks of his hips and a long grunt. He finished. He was exhausted, his breathing exasperated. He could feel his crotch become moist and uncomfortable as the fluids left his body. 

The shadows slithered its way out of his pants once its job of pleasuring the master was done and almost sheepishly returned to the armour. Its existence wilted away into smoke until it was next required.

Vile raised a brow "Huh. I didn't know Necromancy was capable of that." but he would definitely keep it in the back of his mind for another time. 


End file.
